


Wiegenlied

by rpshoodini



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: 2nd appreciation fic for 160 cm trio, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Possible angst haaa /no regrets, maafkan saya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpshoodini/pseuds/rpshoodini
Summary: Pada hujan lebat malam itu, baik Miyoshi, Jitsui, maupun Hatano, sejatinya punya tujuan dan motif tersembunyinya masing-masing. Namun, ketiganya berakhir di atas kasur yang sama.





	Wiegenlied

**Author's Note:**

> Wiegenlied (Jerman): cradle song/lagu pengantar tidur. Please read and review!

Kadang Miyoshi bertanya-tanya mengapa di dunia ini bisa hidup manusia seperti Tazaki--jenis manusia yang sekali kepalanya menyentuh bantal, maka detik itu pula ia memasuki alam buaian. Atau tidak perlu pakai menyentuh bantal, malah; pernah suatu kali Miyoshi mendapati pecinta merpati itu terlelap di atas meja kafetaria, sama sekali tak terusik oleh lingkungannya. Katakanlah Miyoshi berbahagia karena telah terlahir sebagai seorang mata-mata berbakat serta diberkahi Tuhan dengan rupa wajah indah (ia _sangat mengakui fakta ini_ )--akan tetapi soal masalah tidur, patut diakui pria narsis tersebut benar-benar _iri._

Untuk kali kesekian yang sudah tak lagi sudi ia hitung, Miyoshi merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya memandang kegelapan. Hujan lebat menderu di luar, diselingi oleh sekali-dua kali gemuruh guntur yang diikuti kilatan cepat petir, tetapi nyatanya teman-teman sesama mata-matanya mendengkur pulas di kasur mereka masing-masing, tak acuh. _Barangkali efek latihan hari ini,_ pikir Miyoshi. Sesi latihan mereka siang itu memang sungguh menguras tenaga dan mental, sebab Yuuki-san entah mengapa sedang dalam _mood_ lebih kejam daripada hari-hari biasa.

Sementara Miyoshi, yang sejujurnya sama lelahnya dengan mereka semua, tidak mampu tidur. Mohon dicatat: _tidak mampu._ Otot-ototnya berteriak butuh istirahat, tetapi otaknya yang gemilang itu tidak kunjung mau menutup hari. Entah sudah berapa kali Miyoshi memaksa matanya terpejam, atau mencoba mengatur ritme jantung--ia dikhianati oleh otaknya sendiri yang rupanya sama keras kepalanya dengan lelaki itu.

Miyoshi menghela nafas. Sudah hampir setengah tahun ia dan tujuh calon mata-mata terpilih lainnya menjalani beraneka macam bentuk latihan keras dalam berbagai bidang; dan sudah nyaris setengah tahun pula insomnianya ini tidak kunjung sembuh. Tentu saja hal itu tidak menganggu performa Miyoshi yang sempurna sebagai ahli spionase, tetapi sebagai seorang _makhluk hidup_ , tetap saja ia kesal siklus tidurnya jadi berantakan. Apa jadinya kesehatan kulitnya nanti?

Miyoshi membenarkan letak bantalnya, lalu menghitung suara bulir-bulir air hujan yang mengetuk jendela kaca, berharap itu akan membantunya tidur. _Satu ketuk_ , tidak terjadi apa-apa. _Dua, enam, sepuluh ketuk,_ rasa kantuk mulai menerjang. _Dua puluh ketuk,_ matanya terpejam...

_JDAAAAAR!_

Tanpa aba-aba kilat menyambar dari balik jendela, memecah kesunyian dan membutakan seluruh ruangan saking terangnya. Namun kejadian tersebut tidak mengusik pulas tidur para pegawai Agensi D, dan tidak pula _seharusnya tidur_ Miyoshi, seandainya saja pada saat yang sama lelaki berambut cokelat itu tidak merasakan adanya 'sesuatu yang hangat' memasuki daerah pribadinya.

"Jitsui!" Miyoshi setengah-menjerit kaget, menghentikan tangannya yang hampir refleks mencekik pria yang lebih muda (salahkan program Yuuki-san). Diam-diam ia bersyukur akan kamar mereka yang gelap, kalau tidak sudah pasti tampang terkejutnya telah terekspos ke mana-mana. "Kau _ngapain_ di sini?"

Hebatnya, Jitsui sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan fakta bahwa ia nyaris dicekik. Ia justru mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. "Langit-langit di atas kasurku bocor, 'kan tidak mungkin aku tidur di sana," cengiran nakalnya terlihat mencolok dalam gelapnya malam. "Di kasur yang lain aku tidak bakal _muat_ \--lain halnya di tempat Miyoshi-san."

Miyoshi mengangkat alis tersinggung (dan sangat sadar akan ukuran badannya), tetapi ia tidak punya energi lagi untuk berdebat. "Terserah kau saja. Biarkan aku yang tidur di tempatmu, deh."

"Jangan!" cegah Jitsui buru-buru, membuat Miyoshi makin curiga. "Aku _serius_ , Miyoshi-san. Lihat saja sendiri keadaan kasurku, anjing saja tak mau tidur di sana."

Miyoshi memicingkan mata menembus hitam, berusaha melihat ke tempat Jitsui seharusnya tidur. Benar saja, sprei tempat tidur itu digenangi air, sementara butiran air terus jatuh setiap detiknya dari kayu lapuk yang berada tepat di atas kasur malang tersebut. Miyoshi menyumpah serapah fasilitas Agensi D yang sangat minim dalam hati-- _termasuk_ Yuuki-san sendiri yang tanpa etika meletakkan semua muridnya dalam satu ruangan.

Namun Miyoshi tidak peduli. Disikutnya si penyusup yang menginvasi kasurnya. "Kau masih bisa tidur di kafeteria, Jitsui. Keluar sana."

"Eeeh, enak saja, kenapa Miyoshi-san cuma mengusirku? Padahal Hatano-san 'kan juga menyelinap ke sini tanpa izin."

Miyoshi mengerjap. _Eh?_

Pria narsis itu menoleh ke kiri, dan sesuai dugaan(terburuk)nya, menemukan Hatano meringkuk dengan santai, seenak jidat kebanggaannya. Lelaki mungil itu membuka sebelah mata pasal menyadari bahwa ia tertangkap basah. "Oh," ia menyapa kasual, "selamat malam, Miyoshi."

"Kasurmu basah juga?"

"Tidak, kok."

"Kalau begitu aku tidur di tempatmu saja--"

Miyoshi yang hendak beranjak bangun langsung berhenti begitu sadar bahwa Hatano telah melingkari pergelangan kakinya dan menekan dadanya sampai tak bisa bergerak. Semacam kuncian karate yang dimodifikasi hingga bisa dilakukan sambil rebahan. Miyoshi meringis.

"Hatano, kau mau bertengkar?"

"Ahaha, Hatano-san, ternyata kau tidak bercanda ya," dengan nada riang Jitsui membantu menjawab dari sisi kasur yang berlainan. "Begini lho, Miyoshi-san, tadi sore Hatano-san bilang padaku kalau ia mau _membunuhmu_ dalam tidur sebagai balasan karena telah mempermalukannya pada sesi latihan tadi siang. Tak kusangka ia tidak main-main."

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda, Jitsui," karateka sabuk hitam itu terkekeh, "tidak sulit, kok. Sekarang aku tinggal pura-pura bermimpi buruk, kemudian--"  


Kalimatnya terpotong oleh Miyoshi yang akhirnya sukses beringsut lepas dari cengkraman Hatano, lalu berguling cepat untuk memutarbalikkan keadaan, mengunci lengan lelaki yang lebih muda di belakang punggung. Namun Hatano tentu tidak rela melepaskannya secepat itu, segera ia menendang dada Miyoshi untuk mendorongnya mundur--dan pertengkaran mereka entah kapan berakhir jika Jitsui tidak segera mengancam keduanya dengan satu tangan di leher masing-masing.

"Aku pingin tidur," desisnya pelan, "kalau Miyoshi-san dan Hatano-san masih bergerak juga, kalian berdua menawarkan diri untuk kucekik _sampai pingsan._ " Masih sayang nyawa, kedua mata-mata itu cepat-cepat menurut dan kembali kepada posisi mereka semula. Ekpresi Jitsui tidak terlihat dalam gelap, tetapi Miyoshi yakin ia sedang tersenyum sadis. Tak lama kemudian, dengkurannya terdengar.

 _Aku sedang dihimpit di antara dua mesin pembunuh yang tidak sepenuhnya sadarkan diri,_ batin Miyoshi ngeri, menghela nafas. Dicarinya posisi yang lebih nyaman, tetapi nyatanya ia terjepit, skak mat. Fakta bahwa mereka bertiga masih cukup muat dalam satu kasur itu saja sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban. Hujan di luar masih deras dan malam masih panjang--Namun Miyoshi sudah _tak tahan lagi._

"Badan kalian hangat sekali sih, aku kepanasan," keluh Miyoshi nyaris tak terdengar tidak kepada siapa-siapa, tetapi Hatano tetap meresponnya.

"Bukan badan kami yang panas, sialan, badanmu itu yang sedingin _es,_ " Hatano berdecak, "tak akan kucoba lagi mencekik lehermu. Rasanya aneh, seperti sedang bertengkar dengan _mayat._ "

"Baguslah. Cekik aku sekali lagi, dan kupastikan kau lebam sampai minggu depan," lelaki narsis itu mengancam balik, lalu menyilangkan lenganya, membiarkan sunyi menerpa. Lagi-lagi ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk terlelap. "Kau nggak tidur, Hatano?"

"Hah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku... memang susah tidur."

Hatano bergumam tidak jelas. "Ya bagaimana tidak, suhu tubuhmu serendah itu," ujarnya, lalu melanjutkan, "setidak-ngantuk apapun aku, pasti akan langsung menguap kalau mendengar lagu _music box_ kepunyaanku dulu. Kau tahu? Yang nadanya, uh, nanana..."

Hatano bergumam tidak sampai satu bait dan nadanya melenceng ke sana-ke mari, tetapi Miyoshi dengan cepat mengidentifikasi lagu yang ia maksud. "Ah, Wiegenlied," ucapnya, "klasik."

"Apa itu?"

"Judul lagu yang kau maksud tadi Wiegenlied," jelas Miyoshi, jemarinya mengetuk malas tembok sesuai tempo lagu. "Sebenarnya lagu Jerman, tetapi karena sudah terlalu banyak diubah ke dalam berbagai bahasa, jadi sedikit orang yang tahu liriknya."

Hatano mengangguk. "Oh."

"Kau mau dengar lirik aslinya, tidak?"

Konyol juga rasanya menyanyikan lagu _anak-anak_ kepada dua mata-mata _dewasa_ yang bisa membunuh, tetapi berbagai bahasa asing yang ia pelajari, Miyoshi memang merasa bahwa bahasa Jerman-lah yang meluncur paling halus di lidahnya, sehingga ia senang-senang saja melagukan bait puisi Jerman itu. Ia juga tidak akan heran kalau suatu saat nanti Yuuki-san menugaskannya di negara Eropa tersebut.

Miyoshi mulai bersenandung.

"Guten Abend, gute Nacht,  
mit Rosen bedacht,  
mit Näglein besteckt,  
schlupf′ unter die Deck..."

_Selamat sore, selamat malam, terbaring di antara timbunan mawar dan cengkih, masuklah ke balik selimut..._

"...Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
wirst du wieder geweckt."

_...apabila Tuhan menghendaki, niscaya kau akan terbangun lagi esok pagi._

"Guten Abend, gute Nacht,  
von Englein bewacht,  
die zeigen im Traum  
dir Christkindleins Baum..."

_Selamat sore, selamat malam, para malaikat mengawasimu dan menunjukkanmu pohon Natal dalam mimpi..._

"...Schlaf nun selig und süß,  
schau im Traum 's Paradies."

_...tidurlah dengan manis dan nyenyak, dan biarkan mimpi memperlihatkanmu pada Surga._

***

"Jitsui, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tidur, kau tahu. Lagipula Hatano juga sudah terlelap."

Lelaki berambut gelap itu lantas membuka mata. Kedua matanya bersinar dalam kegelapan, melirik balik pada mata pemilik kasur yang ia tempati, yang juga menatapnya bosan. Para mata-mata yang lain masih sibuk menggelayuti alam mimpi masing-masing. "Kau memang _sangat sulit_ untuk ditipu, Miyoshi-san."

Miyoshi hanya membalas dengan dengusan ringan yang elegan, entah bagaimana caranya.

Lima menit kemudian, Jitsui tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau apakan Hatano-san sampai tidur begitu?"

Lelaki yang satunya terkikik kecil. "Aaa, aku juga tidak mengira bahwa Hatano sebegitu lemahnya terhadap lagu pengantar tidur."

Mendengar penjelasannya, Jitsui ikutan terkikik geli. Lama-kelamaan, tawanya mereda dan berubah jadi helaan panjang. "Tapi buatku sih, lagumu tadi tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. 'Tidur di antara mawar', 'bangun jika Tuhan menghendaki', dan 'melihat Surga'? Bukankah itu artinya _kematian_?" tanyanya retoris. "Mengherankan bagaimana lagu itu tetap dinyanyikan pada anak-anak."

Miyoshi mendesah dramatis selagi menyibakkan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat gabungan keringat dan adu jotosnya dengan Hatano tadi. "Ya sudahlah, toh itu cuma lagu. Jangan dianggap serius," ia berkata. "Seandainya pun memang ada aura 'kematian' yang disisipkan ke dalamnya, tidak masalah juga kok dinyanyikan pada anak-anak. Kematian itu 'kan _wajar_ , siapapun harus memahami bahwa ia _memang ada_."

Jitsui terhenyak. "Hahaha, benar juga sih. Kalau begitu selamat malam, Miyoshi-san."

"Selamat malam."

Diam-diam Jitsui menarik selimut yang sebelumnya ia ambil semua untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk sebagian menutupi tubuh Miyoshi yang--seperti pengakuan Hatano--sedingin es. Paling tidak dengan begitu, ia tidak sepenuhnya merasa seakan sedang berada satu peraduan dengan mayat.

Dunia Jitsui perlahan menggelap. Ia tidak tahu apakah Miyoshi sudah tidur pula, atau masih terjaga. Namun, dari jarak sedekat sekarang, yang pasti ia tahu bahwa detak jantung pria itu _masih_ jelas terdengar.

**Author's Note:**

> Wiegenlied: (Jerman) cradle song/lagu pengantar tidur. Ini lagu sungguhan lho, silahkan cek Wikipedia kalau tertarik. Kalian pasti akan dengan cepat mengenali melodinya!
> 
> Ide Wiegenlied ini saya dapatkan dari teman saya di kelas, terima kasih ******-san! (Begitu dia selesai menyanyi, saya berteriak menatapnya penuh inspirasi, dan dia langsung bingung. Haha) Sementara soal badan yang dingin, itu... kasus saya sendiri. Dan sebuah fakta pula bahwa untuk bisa lebih mudah tertidur, suhu tubuh manusia harus lebih hangat.
> 
> Saya bosan menulis dalam Bahasa Inggris terusXD maka jadilah ini. Juga merupakan sebuah fic kemenangan juga atas keberhasilan saya akselerasi ke level 3 les Bahasa Jepang minggu lalu, hahaha!


End file.
